Nigel's last stand
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Nigel is back once again and managed to capture Blu and Jewel and re-chain them. Now It's up to Captain Lenny and his men to stop Nigel once and for all. Meanwhile after escaping, it's Jewel sixteenth birthday party in two days and she doesn't want to go with a chain on her talon so Jewel and Blu try to work out how to get it off. (Sequel to "Kidnapped")
1. The angel and the moron

** Nigel's last stand**

"Hahahaha! Now who has got who now, Pretty birds?" A cockatoo named Nigel -who had survived once again- cackled as he had Blu and Jewel's throat in his talons.

"Well, well, well, you thought I was dead, didn't you?" Nigel chuckled. "But, like I said before it takes more than a stupid hawk to stop me." Nigel said as he tightened his grip on Blu and Jewel's throats. Blu just lied still looking at Nigel but Jewel just kept squirming around trying to get free.

"Let us go or I'll claw your eyes out!" Jewel threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Nigel said sarcastically. "And what are you going to do? I have your precious husband trapped and soon I'll have your children as well."

"If you so much as touch my children, I'll personally rip those newly grown feathers off your back!" Jewel barked but Nigel didn't seem startled at all.

"You don't scare me, pretty bird." Nigel said as he brought his face close to hers. "Now I hope you both like America," Nigel chuckled.

Nigel flew a few feet in the air with his victims in his talons, he flew up to a branch on a tree a little higher where there was an open cage.

"In ya go!" Nigel said as he chucked Blu and Jewel in the cage. Blu landed first on his back then Jewel fell down on top of him. "Wait, right here!" Nigel said as he attached a pad lock on the cage.

"As if we have a choice," Jewel said sarcastically.

When Nigel left, they both quickly got up trying to find a way out before he came back.

"Jewel, do you see a weak spot anywhere?" Blu asked examining the bars.

"No, I think he has us trapp-AH!" Jewel was about to say, before Nigel came back swinging the cage making them fall back over.

"I'm back!" Nigel said evilly as he re-opened the cage door.

"That was quick," Blu retorted.

"Now, pretty birds… do you remember this?" Nigel asked as he held up a chain. Blu and Jewel knew what he was going to do.

"You are not chaining us together again!" Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Nigel laughed quickly flying inside the cage. With a quick strike of his wing he knocked Blu to the side then grabbed Jewel and pinned her down.

"You always were a feisty little thing, weren't you?" Nigel said as he attached one of buckles around her right talon.

"Grrrr," Jewel groaned as Nigel tightened the chain on her foot.

"Now that didn't hurt did it?" Nigel asked as he turned to Blu who was just sitting there watching. "Am I going to have to put this on you by force as well?" Nigel asked.

"No, not at all!" Blu quickly responded as he held out his left talon.

"Good!" Nigel replied as he attached the other end to Blu's talon but didn't do it hard like he did to Jewel. "At least your husband knows how to cooperate." Nigel said flying back out of the cage.

"BLU!" Jewel gasped a little annoyed.

"What?" Blu replied. "He was going to get it on my talon anyways."

"Exactly," Nigel smiled as he relocked the cage. "Now its time to say bye-bye to Rio de Janeiro."

So Nigel flew from the cage towards the grounds leaving the macaws alone dangling in the cage.

"Déjà-vu huh, Blu?" Jewel sighed as she fiddled around with the chain with her other talon.

"Yeah, I guess," Blu replied sadly. Minutes later Nigel suddenly cam back out of nowhere flying on top of the cage and knocking them into one of the corners (Blu landed first, seconds later Jewel landed down in front of him on his body).

"Surprise," Nigel cackled. "Are you ready to leave your pretty little home?"

"What do you mean?" Blu asked.

"Look!" Jewel yelled.

Blu and Jewel looked out of the cage where they saw three familiar people. It was Marcel the smuggler who had kidnapped hundreds of birds for money with his two henchmen who are known to be 'idiots' Armando and Tipa.

"Nigel, did you get 'em?" Marcel asked.

Nigel smiled as he got on top of the branch holding the cage up. "Hold onto something," Nigel announced as he snapped the branch making the cage fall but Marcel quickly caught it.

"Haha, well done, Nigel." Marcel smiled as Nigel perched himself on his shoulder. "Locked in a cage and chained together, see guys, I told you he was smarter than the two of you put together."

"Yeah, well is he smarter than you?" Tipa asked.

"Of course not!" Marcel said making Nigel look at him angry. "Well we are both equally the same." Marcel said so Nigel changed his angered face to a rather evil and sinister smile. "Well, we have the last blue macaws on Earth again."

"Erm boss, didn't you read the news?" Armando asked.

"You guys never read the news, you just sit there watching soccer." Marcel replied.

"Here, read this." Tipa said handing Marcel a newspaper he carried around with him.

"Here," Marcel rolled his eyes, handing the cage to Armando. "Don't drop it or Nigel here won't be very happy." Marcel said as Nigel stared at Armando with an evil look. Armando gulped.

"Hey, relax boss, I got it." Armando replied.

"Good, now what did you want to show me?" Marco asked, peering down at the paper and the headline.

**_The Last Blue Macaws on Earth have children!_**

_Ornithologist Tulio Monteiro reports that the last Blue Macaws in the world both a male and female named Blu and Jewel have recently given birth to three chicks. Dr. Monteiro has also opened up a local tower and wilderness preserve to help protect animals…_ _his wife… Linda Gunderson was the one to come up with the name of the tower which they have christened the "Blue Bird Sanctuary…"_

"They have children do they? Very interesting…" Marcel said as he looked at the two macaws in the cage. Jewel looked at him with an angry face.

"And I read another newspaper the other day saying that there are another pair of blue macaws that arrived in Rio too." Tipa said.

"Well if we had them all, we could get more money." Marcel smiled. "For now let's just get these two back to the hideout, let's go."

So the three smugglers walked through the forest (Armando holding the cage and Nigel on Marcel's shouler) back to a new hideout Marcel had found. Blu and Jewel both sat down in the cage sad that they might never get to see their friends again. Jewel still continued to bite her chain off but it was too strong and was made out of chrome steel. As the smugglers continued to walk they finally arrived at a car Marcel had stolen and sprayed.

"Put them in there," Marcel ordered.

Armando put the cage in the back seat and attached a seat belt around it to keep the cage still. Tipa got in the driver's seat, and Armando got in the back to watch the birds.

"Alright, start the car and let's go." Marcel said as he sat down in the front seat, but then as Tipa started the car, the engine blew with smoke coming out. "Ugh, what now?" Marcel groaned.

"The engine must have blown." Tipa replied.

Marcel sighed.

'Come on Tipa, let's go fix it, Armado watch the birds." Marcel said as he got outside of the car with Tipa. "Okay, open the hood," Marcel said.

"Tipa opened the hood, smoke erupted from the engine making them cough. "Well what's the problem?" Marcel coughed waving the smoke away.

"I'll look," Tipa said as he checked the engine.

As the smugglers tried to get the engine working back inside the car, Armando climbed over to the driver's seat trying to start the engine while Blu and Jewel tried to make their escape.

"Blu we have got to get out of here." Jewel said as she climbed on top of the cage from the inside of course.

"Jewel, I don't think we can get out this time," Blu said sadly.

"What do you mean? Of course we will Blu, we always escape right?" Jewel said to her husband.

"Yeah, but we normally have out friends with us too." Blu replied. "But look we're in a tight cage is padlocked and I'm chained to you again."

"But Blu, I don't want to die," Jewel said sadly as she sat down in the cage.

"I know, I know, but the best thing we can do now is have a little rest." Blu replied as he lied down on his back.

"I guess you're right." Jewel replied as she curled herself in her wings lying on her belly trying to sleep. "Wake me when the car goes somewhere." Jewel said as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, Armando try that now!" Marcel called.

Armando tried to start the engine again but it still wouldn't turn over.

"Still not starting," Armando replied.

"Damn, well keep trying." Marcel said as he continued to examine the engine.

# # #

Meanwhile in the sky the dark green military macaw captain known as Lenny was with his two men Private Davis and Private Derek and he also had ten more military macaws following him who were his new recruits.

"Okay, men, do you think you're ready to join the military?" Lenny asked.

"YES SIR!" all the rookies replied in unison.

"Um, sir, isn't that Blu and Jewel?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, it is, oh my god, it's Nigel, he's alive!" Lenny said in shock. "Those must be Smugglers."

"From here it looks like he has them in a cage." Derek joined in.

"Hey rookies, are you prepared for your first battle?" Lenny called out.

"YES SIR!" The rookies all replied.

"Good, now no getting soft, this is a tactical mission, our objectives are, defeat the smugglers and save the blue macaw. Casualties will not be acceptable under any circumstances do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!" the rookies all replied.

"Let's go!" Lenny ordered.

All the military macaws flew in a perfect line heading directly for the smuggler's car.

"Erm boss?" Tipa tapped his boss on the shoulder,

"What?! Oh birds, get some nets boys." Marcel smiled.

"You can't be serious," Tipa said.

"They're just birds and by the looks of it they're military macaws. They must be worth about a thousand dollars each, come on!" Marcel said as he opened the trunk which had three nets and a bunch of cages. "HERE!" Marcel said throwing a net to Tip. "Here they come."

The military macaws flew to Marcel and Tipa and tried to attack them while Armando tried to start the engine.

"Nigel, give us a hand!" Marcel yelled waving his net around.

Nigel flew from the car roof and proceeded to help his owner catch the macaws.

"Davis, go help Blu and Jewel, we'll keep these guys distracted!" Lenny yelled dodging a net.

"What about Nigel?" The macaw private replied.

"I'll handle Nigel, just go, NOW!"

"yes sir"

As the battle continued, Nigel managed to grab two military macaws.

"Hello there, pretty birds," Nigel chuckled.

"Get off them!" Lenny screamed as he tackled Nigel down.

"You again?!" Nigel said, "This time, I will show you no mercy!"

"Have you ever shown any mercy? Bring it!" The macaw captain yelled as they began to brawl.

Meanwhile Davis tried to open the car door but it was locked from the insider.

"Derek, go and help David out," Lenny ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Errr what about the-Blu, Blu look it's Lenny!" Jewel yoke up and yawned as she shook Blu.

"He must be trying to save us," Blu replied rubbing his eyes.

"Blu, Jewel, are you okay?" Davis asked through the window.

"We're okay, Davis, just get us out of here, please." Jewel said.

"I can't get in the door is locked from the inside." Davis replied.

"Um, erm," Blu tried to think. "I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Jewel said quickly.

"There is some buttons in between the chairs, do you see them?" Blu pointed.

"Yeah, I see them, so what?" Jewel replied.

"Well, one of them opens the window on the door, and if I can just hit it with something-" Blu said looking.

"Blu, there is something there!" Jewel pointed.

Blu looked out of the cage and noticed there was a small chicken bone which Nigel must have eaten.

"Good, now if I can just reach it." Blu said as he tried to reach the bone with his right talon but he couldn't quite reach it. "I can't reach it. Jewel can you try? Your feet and legs are a tiny bit smaller and longer than mine." Blu asked.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Jewel replied as she gripped onto the bars with her wings and stretched out her left talon almost grabbing the bone. "I almost got it, give me a wing," Jewel struggled.

"Okay," Blu replied as he wrapped his wing around her body and tried to push her a little.

"Almost… I got it!" Jewel cheered as she pulled the bone towards the cage.

"Good job," Blu smiled. "Now hurry, are you going to throw it, or shall I?"

"Well, I'll do it," Jewel replied.

Blu and Jewel moved to one of the ends of the cage. Jewel gripped the bone on the other side getting ready to throw it.

"Remember Jewel, we only get one shot, make it count." Blu said.

"I'll try, but what if I miss?" Jewel replied a little worried.

"Don't worry, Jewel, I believe in you and I think you can do it." Blu smiled as he kissed her beak to beak for a second.

"Thanks, Blu, okay, here we go." Jewel said as she aimed with the bone. Jewel threw the bone at the buttons that would be their only freedom, and watched as it spun through the air and went towards the button and then…

…

…

…

Success, it's a hit, the bone hit the button open for Davis to come through, before Armando could act, Private Derek came out of nowhere and jumped on his face.

"David, hurry up, we're kind of losing here!" Lenny called as five of his new recruits had been caught.

"I'm on it! Hang on guys, just have to pick this lock."

Davis struggled trying to break the lock with his toe but after a few minutes he managed to find his way around the mechanism.

"Almost got it… and… unlocked!" Davis through the lock away and opened the door.

"Come on guys, let's go, hurry!" Davis said flying off but Blu and Jewel tripped over each other, forgetting that they were still chained together.

"Omph, sorry," they both said.

"Wait, wait!" Derek said holding his wing back as a signal. "Look!"

Blu, Jewel, Davis, and Derek looked out the car and saw that all the new recruits had been caught.

"Good job, guys, now-" Before Marcel could finish, out of nowhere a voice snapped through the air.

"Freeze!"

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando looked where the voices were coming from and saw six cops surrounding them.

"What?! How did you find us?" Marcel said surprised.

"We've had reports of three smugglers from a watch tower in the forest." The cop explained. "Men, cuff em."

Nigel was about to attack the cops, but one of them shot him. "Don't worry, just a sleeping dart." The cop said, so the cops took all three smugglers, the stolen car, and their cockatoo away and freed the other macaws.

"Thanks for the help, Lenny." Jewel said to the macaw captain.

"I'm sick of Nigel coming back all the time, we need to end this here and now!" Lenny replied.

**And so it begins. Nigel has survived the hanger explosion and now want's his revenge. But has he been caught for good, or will he escape? Stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. How to get this thing off?

**Rio how to get this...thing off?**

Five minutes later after the criminals were taken away Lenny decided to stop Nigel once and for all so was setting up and plan. As for Blu and Jewel they may be free from the cage but theres still a chain holding them together. ''Lenny thanks for saving us.'' Jewel said. ''All part of the service ma'am'' Lenny smiled. ''Listen we don't wanna be a burden but can you help us get this...'' Jewel said holding up the chain ''thing off?''. ''erm...sorry guys but i don't know how to get a chain off'' Lenny replied.

''you're kidding me you're a military macaw and the Captain of the military macaws can't you just pull it off?'' Blu said. ''Do i look like a eat steroids?'' Lenny said sarcastically ''Just figure it out on your own i got a cockatoo to get-come on boys'' Lenny ordered. When the military macaws left Jewel tried to think of a plan to free them. ''We gotta get this thing off now!'' Jewel groaned as she tried to manly pull it off.

''Why now?'' Blu asked.

''Why now? Blu it's my birthday in two days and i can't go to the club looking like this'' Jewel replied.

''Well can't we just go see Luiz?'' Blu said.

''Got to Luiz? you kidding when we first tried that you were inches form getting your head cut off'' Jewel said recalling there first adventure. ''Mauro got it off once so let's just ask him''. Jewel tried to take off but Blu didn't move. ''Blu what's the holdup? lets go'' Jewel said. ''Jewel Mauro and his men have went to Hawaii for a week'' Blu replied. Jewel touched back down on the ground.

''Oh thats just great...what about Tiago?'' Jewel thought.

''Erm Jewel Tiago died shortly after our anniversary remember?'' Blu replied covering his eyes fearing Jewel would go on a rage.

'' arg _meu dues_(my god)'' Jewel groaned ''well think of something''

''erm lets think'' Blu said putting his wing on his chin. Jewel also did the same. ''There has to be a way...i just can't quite but a wing tip on it''

''ermmmmmmm'' Jewel said slightly.

''...oh i got!'' Blu excitedly said clipping his wings.

''really how-woah Blu wait!'' Jewel said as Blu pulled her.

''Come on Jewel lets fly i got an idea'' Blu replied. The two lovebirds flew into the sky. But the chain caught on a branch making them both swing and hit each other ''ow!'' the both yelled in usion. ''urg you ok Jewel?'' Blu asked holding his wing out to Jewel. ''Yeah i'm fine'' Jewel replied taking Blu's wing. Blu helped Jewel back onto her talons. ''We better watch out for trees'' Jewel said rubbing her head. ''agreed'' Blu said agreeing.

###

Lenny with four of his men followed to car that had taken the smugglers away. Lenny had followed the car to a prison but the cops didn't take Nigel there they took him to a pet store. Lenny had the found the pet store called 'Albertos pet shop'. Lenny and his men flew by the window on the outside were he saw Nigel in a cage. Lenny waited until a customer had left. Lenny took his chance and flew inside the store.

''Well well well look who's in a cage now?'' Lenny smiled standing on top of a pole.

''Laugh while you can pretty bird soon i'll be free and i'll have you all your men the Cerulean macaws and everyone else in the jungle'' Nigel cackled evilly.

''Yeah yeah that'll happen. point is your trapped and i don't think anyone would ever buy a ugly bird like you'' Lenny chuckled making Nigel angry.

''Better run while you can'' Nigel said viscously. Lenny left the store before the shopkeeper would mistake him for a pet. ''Davis, Mike you two and me will be watching this store until Nigel moves understood?'' Lenny said to his men. ''Sir yes sir!'' the two macaws replied in usion saluting.

**will Nigel be a house pet? And will Blu and Jewel become free once again next chapter coming soon **


	3. An old friend is back

**Rio an old friend is back**

''_Are you sure this is gonna work this time?_'' Jewel muttered. ''_Yeah trust me i'll try not to hit the vine this time_'' Blu muttered back. ''_That's comforting'_' Jewel replied. Blu's plan was like last time. Dropping a big rock on the chain hoping to break it off which failed the first time since Blu pulled the vine by mistake. ''There we go'' Blu said as he attached the vine on a branch.

''You ready Jewel?'' Blu asked throwing the chain on top of another rock. ''Yes i'm ready let's just get this thing off'' Jewel replied. ''Ok keep still''. Blu snapped the vine. the rock came down at great speed. The rock hit the chain but unfortunately it didn't break it caused Blu and Jewel to swing up and both headbutted the rock. ''Well that didn't work'' Jewel said getting back up. ''erm Jewel don't be mad but we're kinda stuck. ''Wha-''

Jewel looked back at the rock and noticed it was stuck on top of the chain stopping them from going anywhere. ''Oh that's just great first were caged then chained now where trapped'' Jewel said annoyed. ''Sorry'' Blu replied. As the two lovebirds thought of a way to escape. Jewel looked at a mango tree a few feet away from them and saw a very familiar beautiful yellow macaw with her son.

''Amanda?'' Jewel called out. Amanda heard her voice being called out. She turned around and saw Blu and Jewel on the ground. ''Blu! Jewel!'' Amanda replied taking flight to the ground. ''It's good to see you both'' Amanda said hugging Blu. ''You to Amanda'' Blu replied. Amanda stopped hugging Blu and shared a hug with Jewel. ''How you doing Jewel?'' Amanda asked. ''I'm fine Amanda'' Jewel replied.

Amanda released Jewel from the hug but then she noticed the chain on there talons trapped under the rock. ''Should i ask?'' Amanda asked. ''Let me keep this short'' Blu replied ''We got captured, escaped but chained, tried to get free, now trapped by rock.'' Blu explained. ''Oh ok need some help?'' Amanda offered. ''Please'' Blu replied. The three birds pushed the rock using there wings making enough room for them to pull the chain out.

''Hello'' Raul waved, finally talking. ''Hi'' the two macaws replied.

''Well we would love to catch up but with have to find a way to get this chain off'' Jewel said. ''Why are you two breaking up?'' Amanda asked. ''no no! it's nothing like that it's just because we both look ridiculous with this thing on'' Jewel explained. ''Maybe Rafael can help''. ''Yeah that could work let's go'' Blu replied. ''Wait guys is it ok if me and Raul come to we really have nothing to do today and we wanna see Rafael and Eva?.'' Amanda asked.

''Sure let's go'' Blu replied. The two spix macaws with the two yellow macaws took flight heading for the Toucan couple for help.

###

Back at the petshop Nigel angrily banged himself on the cage trying to get himself free. Lenny with his two men spied on the pet shop on top of a building across the street. ''Still trying to get free tsk tsk tsk'' Lenny said. ''Sir if he does escape what then?'' the macaw Corporal asked. ''Well two of us attack Nigel preventing his escape while one of us will get the rest.'' Lenny explained.

''Sir i don't mean to be rude but couldn't we something to pass the time?'' Davis asked.

''Well'' Lenny said skeptically ''we could sing''

''Us sing?'' Mike said a little surprised.

''You wanted something to do well theres something...know any songs?'' Lenny asked.

''I got one listen up'' Mike cleared his throat.

(Cpl-Mike:)

_Frustrated, degraded, down before you're done _  
_Rejection, depression, can't get what you want _  
_You ask me how I make my way _  
_You ask me everywhere and why _  
_You hang on every word I say _  
_But the truth sounds like a lie _

(Lenny and Davis join in:)

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes _  
_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall _

(Cpl-Mike:)

_Obsessive, compulsive, suffocate your mind _  
_Confusion, delusions, kill your dreams in time _  
_You ask me how I took the pain _  
_Crawled up from my lowest low _  
_Step by step and day by day _  
_'Till there's one last breath to go _

(Cpt-Lenny and Pvt-Davis)

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes _  
_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall _

_Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in _  
_Let another round begin, live to win _  
_Yeah, live, yeah, win _

(All three)

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes _  
_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting 'till you fall _

_Day by day, kickin' all the way, I'm not cavin' in _  
_Let another round begin, live to win _  
_Live to win _  
_Live to win _  
_Yeah, live, yeah, win_

Mike finished his lyrics taking a quick bow. ''Good job Mike'' Davis said. ''That was pretty good Mike infact i got some good news for you both'' Lenny smiled. ''What's that then sir?'' the two macaws asked in usion. ''Well men for your brave efforts and courage these past couple of months so.'' ''Davis you are no longer a Private... you're a Corporal'' Lenny said proudly. ''Really? thank you sir!'' Davis replied. ''And as for you Mike you're no longer a Corporal...you're a Sergeant'', ''Wow thank you sir'' the new Sergeant replied.

''you've earnt it boys now back to the pet store'' Lenny said turning back to the pet shop were Nigel continued to break free. ''Let's see what this cockatoo can do''.

###

''So any ideas Rafael?'' Blu asked as the little toucans tried to bite off the chain. ''Sorry amigo with Mauro out of town, and you don't want to go to Luiz i really don't know'' Rafael replied. ''Daddy we can't bite it off it's to strong!'' one of the chicks-Carlos-said rubbing his beak. ''Ok that's another idea failed'' Jewel sighed. ''I got an idea!'' Eva joined in.

''You have?'' Jewel said a little excited ''how?''

''Rafael get me two oranges'' Eva said to her husband.

''ok'' Rafael said a little confused. Rafael got two oranges from a tree and handed them to Eva.

''Eva nows not the time for eating'' Blu said.

''It's not for your hunger'' Eva corrected. ''maybe if we can squirt some of this orange on your feet then maybe it will slip off.''

''Well it wouldn't hurt to try'' Blu said ''squeeze some on!''. Blu holded up his left talon.

''aw well its an attempt'' Jewel smiled holding her right talon up. Eva squirted some orange juice on the ankles hoping to slip it off. ''Ok guys you keep still we'll pull'' Eva said. Rafael and Eva each gripped the cufflink of there friends feet getting ready to pull. ''Ok amigos when i say now flap your wings as hard as you can and pull.'' Rafael instructed.

''Ok three two one now!''. Both toucans and spix macaws flapped there wings as fast as they could while the little toucans and the two yellow macaws watched. They pulled as hard as they could but because of the orange Rafael and Eva lost there grip and fell back onto a tree. Blu and Jewel also did the same. ''Well that didn't work.'' Blu said rubbing the back of his head. ''No really?'' Jewel said sarcastically. ''Any more ideas?''

''Erm? ah-'' Rafael was about to say. ''Not Luiz!'' Jewel said.

''Even if we did go to Luiz you saw what happened after we got free.'' Blu said.

''No what?'' Rafael asked.

''er Luiz spat out the chain at the saw but it got all tangled in the chain so that would probably happen again.'' Blu replied. ''Well it's getting pretty late. Me and Jewel are gonna go fetch are kids from Nico and Pedro.''.

''Yeah we'll try to get it off in the morning'' Jewel replied.

''Ok guys good luck!'' Rafael replied.

The two Spix macaws flew past through the peaceful loving jungle being careful not get the chain caught on something. Blu and Jewel touched down in Nico and Pedro's tree. ''Kids were here!'' Blu called. ''Mommy Dad...dy?'' the kids said confused in usion. ''What happened to you guys?'' Nico asked. ''Nigel managed to capture us but we escaped but he chained this stupid thing on us.'' Jewel explained.

''Nigel's alive?'' Pedro said.

''Yeah but Lenny's taking care of him.'' Blu said.

''You guys wouldn't know how to get it off would you?'' Jewel asked.

''Ermmmmmmm?'' the two best friends said in usion. ''No''

''Well there has to be a way we just gotta figure how.'' Blu said. ''But for now we wait until morning Come on Rey Azul Crystal Jessica, Jewel let's go''. The six family spix macaws took flight heading for there home. The family arrived at there tree. Blu and Jewel got in there nest cuddling with each other. Rey Azul Jessica and Crystal got into there nest each lying separately.

''Good night Jewel'' Blu whispered putting his head above Jewel's.

''Good night Blu i hope we can get this thing off soon.'' Jewel replied snuggling into his neck.

''Don't worry Jewel we did it once and we can do it again.'' Blu said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

###

Back at the petstore Mike and Davis were still watching the pet store waiting for Nigel to do something so they could act. Lenny flew back down onto the roof with his men holding three bird size cups in his talons. ''Here boys drink this it'll keep you awake.'' Lenny said handing each cup to his men. ''Come on you stupid cockatoo make a move!'' Mike said to himself not removing eye contact from the store.

''He'll have to go soon.'' Davis said.

''Ya know how do we know if he can't see us?'' Mike asked. The three military macaws went silent.

''Er i didn't think of that.'' Lenny replied. When the three soldiers turned back to the petstore they noticed that Nigel wasn't in his cage. ''Where did he go?'' Davis said. ''hahaha!''. The three military macaws looked up and saw Nigel flying past a great speed. ''Well well look who let there guard down.'' Nigel cackled before flying away. ''Mike!, Davis!, you two get the other macaws i'll follow him!'' Lenny called pursuing Nigel.

''But sir-''

''That's an order boys move out!'' Lenny yelled.

''Sir yes sir!'' they both yelled flying in different direction.

**Well Nigel escaped. Will he finally be stopped. Will Blu and Jewel become free once again? stay tuned**


	4. Freedom almost here

**Rio freedom almost here**

**ok i'm back now and ready for action**

The next morning before trying to escape the chains grasp again. Blu and Jewel with their three kids and their two closest friends arrived at a mango tree for their morning breakfast. ''Alright guys lets each get a mango.'' Blu said to his family. ''Ok Blu we got our food let's eat.'' Jewel said. The seven birds sat down on a branch enjoying their food but what they didn't know was a bird watching them from a high height. Jewel kept looking over her shoulder having the feeling she was being watched.

''Honey what's wrong?'' Blu inquired.

''Have you ever had that feeling you're being watched?'' Jewel replied.

''Why i don't see anyone?'' Blu said

''It's just a feeling thats-'', ''Jewel look!'' Nico yelled before Jewel could finish. The seven birds looked up seeing the bird on top of the tree wearing a dark grey cloak over himself. The figure noticed they had spotted him so he quickly departed away. ''Wait!'' Blu called as he pursued with Jewel. ''Blu whay are you going?'' Jewel asked. ''I'm going after him come on Jewel fly. Kids stay with Nico and Pedro we'll be right back'' Blu replied. ''Come back i just wanna talk!''. But the figure didn't stop and continued to fly away. ''Ya know only a criminal flies so fast!'' Blu yelled as he tried to keep up with him. ''And only a moron stops to talk!'' the figure yelled back. As the chase continued the grey figure suddenly flew through a bush but didn't come out the other end.

'Huh?'' the two lovebirds said in usion. Before they could think of were he went. 'Ah!'' a voice screamed out. ''You here that?'' Blu said ''Yeah quick in here.'' Jewel replied running into a bush dragging Blu with her. Jewel and Blu jumped into a bush. ''Blu look!'' Jewel said in a yelling whisper Blu looked at the bush and saw Amanda leaning against a tree crying with Lenny lying in her lap all injured.

Blu and Jewel quickly jumped out of the bush running over to the Captain macaw. ''Lenny Amanda what happened?'' Jewel asked. ''Nigel came he took Raul and he took Crystal to.'' Amanda cried. ''What how!?'' Jewel yelled angry about her baby girl getting taken. ''I'm sorry Jewel i tried to help but he was to strong '' Lenny said.

Then as the four birds sat down depressed the bird wearing the dark grey cloak returned. ''It's you wait!'' Blu said about to run over. ''Stay back...please.'' the disguised bird said holding his wing out. ''Listen we just wanna talk.'' Blu said moving closer a little. ''Listen give me your feet.'' the disguised figure said. ''Ok'' Blu said. Blu and Jewel held up there left and right talon to the figure. ''Keep still.'' he said. The figure hit the chain with his wing really fast.

Blu and Jewel closed their eyes awaiting something bad to happen. But the lovebirds opened there eyes and saw the chain was gone. ''I hate chains.'' The cloaked figure said tossing it away. ''Thank you but please can you tell us who you are?'' Jewel asked. The figure sighed. ''Ok i'll show myself but please don't run.'' he replied putting his wing on his hood. ''We won't now please tell us who you are.'' Blu said.

The cloaked figure pulled his cloak off revealing his body. The four friends stood in shock couldn't believing who it was. ''No it can't be.'' Blu said holding Jewel's wing. There was silence until.

...

...

...

...

...

''Rico?''

**oh my god can it be**


	5. This it were it ends

**Rio This is where it ends**

''Rico?''

The figure had removed his robes revealing it was indeed Ricardo the black hawk (hehe my author name). Rico just stood there looking at the ground. ''Rico is it really you?'' Amanda asked coming close to the hawk. ''Yes it's me Amanda.'' Rico replied. ''Rico it's really you.'' Blu smiled. ''I don't understand your dead i watched them bury you.'' Jewel said.

''Yeah funny story.'' Rico said. ''I was dead...well i am actually not alive just my spirit. i died when i gave my life to save you and kill Nigel.'' Rico explained ''I was with Christina in heaven i saw her we were together forever.'' ''But i was sent back here for a little while. When i was in heaven this eagle gave me this tattoo saying it will give me a little time on earth.''. ''You'll die soon?'' Blu said.

''Yeah look.'' Rico said holding his left wing up. Under his left wing was a small red tattoo mark shaped like a eagle. ''But in a few seconds the mark will turn black from red then i'll finally rest for good.'' Rico finished. ''NO! Rico i don't want you to go.'' Amanda said about to run over to him put Jewel stopped her. ''I know you don't Amanda but before i go promise me you'll stop Nigel once and for all.'' Rico finished as his body started to weaken. ''Goodbye guys.'' Rico said leaving this world for the last time.

''Hes gone.'' Amanda cried ''what do we do now?''.

''We keep are promise to Rico we stop Nigel and get Raul and Crystal back.'' Blu said. ''Who's with me?''

''I'm with you Blu.'' Jewel smiled standing next to her husband.

''I'm with you to Blu.'' Lenny said standing on the other side to Blu. ''What about you Amanda?'' Blu asked.

''I would love to help but i think it's best if i go get the rest of the military.'' Amanda replied. ''Don't worry i'll catch up.

''Ok we'll see you there.'' Blu replied taking flight with his wife and Captain friend.

###

Meanwhile on top of the christ redeemer statue a cage that was dangling of the statues arm with a chain holding the cage up were Jewel's daughter Crystal and Amanda's son Raul. ''Not long now.'' Nigel smiled evilly walking across the christ redeemer statue arm. ''Please let us go.'' Crystal begged. ''Oh don't worry i'd be more than willing to let you go when your parents arrived.'' Nigel replied.

''Why do you want my Mom and Dad all the time?'' Crystal asked.

''Your stupid Father cost me all my feathers. I may have beaten him up before but it's still nothing to the pain i felt.'' Nigel said. On that cue Blu Jewel Lenny and Amanda touched down on the other arm. ''Hello there pretty birds.'' Nigel smiled. Jewel was about to charge at Nigel. ''a-a-a stay were you are.'' Nigel threatened standing on the chain holding the cage up. Jewel obeyed and stood still.

''I see you got your chain off then how clever.'' Nigel said.

''Please let me son go.'' Amanda begged.

''Now i'm willing to let both your children go on one condition.'' Nigel smiled.

''And what would that be?'' Blu asked.

''Surrender you and your pretty wife and i'll let them.'' Nigel replied. ''The choice is yours.''. Blu and Jewel stood there thinking it over. ''Jewel what do we do?''. Blu asked Jewel. ''Blu we can't let him hurt Crystal or Raul.'' Jewel replied. ''Jewel i an idea no time to explain just follow my lead.'' Blu smiled. ''Ok Nigel we give up. ''Good come over here then.'' Nigel said.

Blu and Jewel slowly walked over to Nigel but Lenny and Amanda just stood there watching. ''Listen Jewel what about to is stupid but just don't follow me.''. ''What do you mean-''. Before Jewel finished Blu suddenly launched himself and Nigel taking them both of the christ redeemer statue. ''BLU!'' Jewel screamed. Amanda quickly flew over to the cage and freed Crystal and Raul.

''Mama Mama!'' Raul said hugging his Mother's chest.

''It's ok sweetie Mommy's here.'' Amanda closed her eyes holding her son in her wings.

''Crystal are you ok?'' Jewel cried hugging her daughter.

''I'm fine Mommy. Where's daddy?'' Crystal replied.

''Guys you wait here i'm gonna go find Blu.'' Lenny said cracking his neck.

''Lenny Blu said 'don't follow him'.'' Jewel replied.

''No he told you not to follow him. He didn't say anything about me.'' Lenny smiled. ''Just wait here and i'll be back.'' Lenny said taking flight off the statue. Blu had tackled Nigel taking them both of the statue falling towards the ground. But Nigel easily got out of Blu's grip and grabbed Blu's throat. ''Bad mistake.'' Nigel said. Nigel flapped his wings as hard as he could towards the ground at great speed. Blu tried to flap his wings to escape but it was hopeless.

Nigel finally got near the ground. Nigel flew down fast hitting Blu on the ground with dust coming in the air. ''Well well you tried to stop me but in the end i always win.'' Nigel chuckled tightening his grip on Blu's throat. ''Ow my back.'' Blu groaned in pain. ''Aw pity...but don't worry this will all be over soon.'' Nigel cackled.

''Any last words before i finish you off?'' Nigel asked.

''Yeah you can keep up this life you've lived ever since you got fired from 'Fly Hard'.'' Blu saud still in pain. ''But some one will bring you down.''

''Nice little pretty speech you have there.'' Nigel smiled evilly. ''Now time to die.''

Nigel flew over to a small pond a few feet away. He landed on the pond bank and then shoved Blu's head under the water. ''HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' the evil cockatoo laughed as Blu tried to lift his head up for air. ''Blu Blu you around here?'' Lenny called. After a few seconds Blu stopped struggling. ''One down three to go.'' Nigel chuckled letting go of Blu's neck. Before Nigel could go anywhere a very angry military macaw tackled him down.

''AH! grrrr die!'' Lenny yelled trying to straggle Nigel. Nigel struggled trying to push the macaw Captain off but he was full of rage and wouldn't loosen his grip. As the fight continued Jewel and Amanda with there kids joined where Lenny and Nigel were brawling. ''BLU!'' Jewel screamed seeing her mate in the pool floating on his belly. Jewel quickly flew into the pond pulling Blu out of it.

''You really think you can win me macaw? the bad guy always survives.'' Nigel said.

''NOT THIS TIME!'' Lenny yelled jumping back onto Nigel.

Jewel pulled Blu out of the pond with Amanda's help. Jewel laid him on his back shaking him trying to wake him up but he wasn't moving. ''Blu Blu please wake up.'' Jewel said starting to tear up. ''Blu don't go please NO!'' Jewel cried. Jewel thought about a time of what Blu taught her to do when someones not breathing. Jewel put both her wings on his chest pushing hard three times. Jewel opened Blu's beak and gave him beak to beak resuscitation.

''Blu please don't go fight death.'' Jewel cried performing beak to beak resuscitation again.

''Your gonna pay this time Nigel.'' Lenny grunted getting back on to his talons.

''Why don't you birds understand? i am to strong for you all. Stronger than you all put together.'' Nigel replied. What Lenny was actully trying to do is keep Nigel away from Jewel until his men arrived. ''Come on Blu breath!'' Jewel said pushing her wings on his chest hard. ''Blu please if you can here me don't go.''Jewel cried trying to give him resuscitation one last time. Jewel released her beak from Blu's but he was still unresponsive. Jewel kneeled down and cried her eyes into Blu's chest.

''Please Blu if you can her me don't go please i love you.'' Jewel cried. Amanda put her wing over Jewel as they both watched Blu's dead body. ''I'm so sorry Jewel.'' Amanda said. Amanda turned her head to Nigel who was gripping Lenny in each others wings trying to wrestle the other. ''This time you'll die.'' Lenny grunted. ''Why don't you just give up now?'' Nigel replied. ''Beacuse when i took my job as Captain i promised to keep everyone in this country safe and i will keep my promise.'' Lenny explained. As the Captain and cockatoo fighted everyone else was silent.

...

...

...

Until.

...

...

...

Jewel opened her eyes hearing a slight coughing sound. ''Blu?''. Jewel said taking her head off Blu's chest. ''What's been happening here then?'' Blu said catching his breath. ''Blu! your alive!''. Jewel screamed happily hugging Blu never wanting him to go again. ''Jewel?'' Blu said hugging back. ''Yeah?'' Jewel replied. ''I love you to.'' Blu smiled. ''I love you so much Tyler Blu Gunderson never leave me again?'' Jewel cried. ''I won't Jewel soon we'll be back in our tree living happy again with our kids and this nightmare will all be over. Blu said before turning their heads back to Lenny who was lying flat on his stomach.

''Now you die.'' Nigel said getting ready to charge. Nigel charged directly at Lenny ready to end this fight. But Lenny dodged tricking Nigel into flying into some vines. Nigel flew into the vines getting them all wrapped around his body. ''You were saying?'' Lenny smiled kicking Nigel in the stomach. Lenny rolled Nigel on the ground heading for the end of a cliff. ''UNTIE ME NOW AN YOUR DEATH WILL BE LESS PAINLESS!. Nigel barked.

''NO!'' Lenny refused grabbing Nigel's throat. ''I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN!'' Lenny yelled rolling Nigel to the cliff. ''Hope you can swim!'' Lenny said. Nigel suddenly, got his feet free, and kicked Lenny down, preparing to chock him. Nigel placed his talon, on the Captains neck, cutting off his oxygen. "Now you die!" Nigel barked.

"I don't think so Nigel!". Nigel looked up when suddenly, Jewel lifted her, light black talon, and clawed him, across his eyes, and kicked him back. Nigel lost his balance and fell towards the ocean. "Hope you can swim!" Jewel yelled, to Nigel who was falling directly to the sea. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-'' Nigel screamed. Jewel did it, she had finally had killed the evil Cockatoo from this world once and for all!''.

Lenn sat down on the ground with one wing on his face. Amanda flew over to the macaw Captain and put her wing around him. ''Hey it's ok you did the right thing.'' Amanda said comforting. From the peaceful loving sky Davis and Mike with eight more military macaws touched down on the ground. ''Sir are you alright?'' Mike asked.

''I'm fine Mike honest.'' Lenny replied.

''Sir what happened?'' Davis asked.

''Jewel did it boys Nigel's gone and he'll never hurt anyone ever again.'' Lenny smiled. All the military macaws cheered. One of Lenny's troops-Private Parker-flew over to Lenny gasping. ''Sir Captain!.'' Parker gasped. ''What is it Parker?'' Lenny asked. ''Its General Breno hes here and he said he wants to talk with you right now!'' Parker replied.**  
**

**(Captain Lenny isn't the leader of all the military macaws he is second in charge). General Breno is the head of every military macaw soldier in all of Brazil. Breno looks a little like Lenny with Dark green feathers except Breno is a few inches taller.**

General Breno touched down onto the ground walking towards Lenny. Four military macaws got on one side the other four on another side sulating there leader. Breno approached Lenny who sulated to his General. ''Captain Lenny.'' the General said. ''General Breno what an honor to see you today.'' Lenny said putting his wing down. ''I understand what has happened here today with this Nigel character attacking innocent birds.'' Breno said.

''Yes sir but he is taken care of now.'' Lenny said.

''But you killed him in stead of capturing didn't you?'' Breno said.

Lenny nodded in response. Breno put on wing on his shoulder and sighed.

''Lenny after what's happened here i'm afraid your no longer a Captain.'' Breno said sadly.

The other birds stood there a little shocked. ''I hope you understand? that your no longer a Captain...your now a Major.'' Breno smiled. ''Really sir?'' the new Major replied. ''Yes Lenny you have earned it.'' Breno said taking his wing on Lenny's shoulder. ''But as an order please go home and take tomorrow off.'', ''I will sir.'' Lenny replied. ''Good men with me lets go!'' Breno called to his men.

All the military macaws flew behind there leader except for Private Derek who was only just catching up. ''Derek is there a problem?'' Breno asked. ''No sir i was just checking on Blu there.'' Derek replied. So the military macaws left leaving behind Lenny Blu Jewel Crystal Raul and Amanda. ''You guys better go home.'' Lenny said. ''We will but Lenny i was just wondering. ''Jewel said. ''It's my birthday tomorrow and were having a party at the samba club wanna come?'' Jewel offered.

''Erm i don't know.'' Lenny replied.

''Please come it's a way of saying thanks for all your help.'' Blu said.

''Ok ok i'll be there.'' Lenny smiled, in surrender.

The four macaws with there children took flight heading back home.

###

Night Time had come Blu and Jewel picked up Rey Azul, Crystal, and Jessica, and took them back home. Azul Jessica and Rey, Crystal fell into there nest ready for sleep. Jewel curled herself in her wings lying on her side, closing her eyes ready for sleep. Blu joined her lying behind her putting his wings around Jewel's body. ''Good night Blu.'' Jewel whispered snuggling into Blu's neck.

''Good night Jewel or should i say Good morning. Blu smiled leaving Jewel slightly confused. ''It's past midnight it's your birthday.''

''Oh yeah.'' Jewel giggled.

''Happy birthday my love and thank you for saving me.'' Blu whispered as they shared a quick kiss.

**Well that's Nigel gone for good**


End file.
